


To Wed a King

by the_impatient_panda



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Kinging, Kings and Queens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impatient_panda/pseuds/the_impatient_panda
Summary: The Medieval AU no one asked for where Kim Possibleton is the princess of a neighboring kingdom, and King Shedrick Gofortham is looking for a wife at the insistence of his advisor, Lord Drakken.WARNING:INCOMPLETE There are some solid scenes, some skeleton dialogue, and a LOT of notes. The last 2/3 is mainly notes. Enjoy or hate at your own risk.!
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego, Ron Stoppable/Yori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	To Wed a King

King Shedrick Goforth is the ruler of Goforthingham. His father, King Frederick Goforth, passed away some five years ago shortly after he reached his majority. He has three brothers. Mellar, Wendle and Windsor. Mellar is six years younger, Wendle and Windsor ten years younger, and twins. His newest advisor, Lord Drakken, is pushing for him to wed because many of the nobles are growing upset for him not continuing the ‘family line’. Shedrick agrees to host a series of events over the summer months for the many surrounding kingdoms to bring their daughters to be seen by him. 

Princess Possibleton is one of those brought to be viewed. Her father insists that she go, and support the family interests well. With her is her friend and long-time companion, Monique, and leading her escort is Lord Stoppable, with his son Sir Stoppable as his second-in-command.

The princess does  _ not _ enjoy being a princess. She is, however, a very good leader and well-respected in her own kingdom as a wise young woman. She likes to be outdoors, doing things, and not the usual ‘womanly pursuits’. So when she’s invited, she assumes she is immediately going to be disqualified for what she enjoys and chooses to do with her time. This is fine with her, as she is content to eventually marry her friend, Sir Stoppable, and become Lady Stoppable in the fullness of time, while still assisting in the ruling of her father’s kingdom. It is enough for her. 

After the official introduction (in which she catches King Shedrick’s eye because of her foreign blood from her mother, meaning red hair) she does not see him again until they meet by accident in the shaded courtyard where she is playing a game with one of the older counselors. She wins, but makes it seem by very little. He is impressed, and invites her to play him. She does. And wins, because he doesn’t take it seriously. They play twice more. He wins the second match, and she forces a draw on the third. He is reminded he has a meeting, and he excuses himself. But he glances back at her more than once. She decides he’s more beautiful than handsome, but that it’s not to his disadvantage. Which is odd, because she generally doesn’t care for pretty men. Or men at all, really.

The second time she meets him is in the practice yard. He is sparring with some of the soldiers, much to the delight of many of the ladies though he refuses to remove his shirt. He is very fast, and considered to be quite proficient. She passes by, and their eyes meet, but she continues on to the archery butts. Sir Stoppable is there practicing, and she talks to him while he shoots. He stops, and bows when the King approaches. She curtsies, correctly but in a perfunctory manner. He asks if she thinks the bow a more worthwhile pursuit than the sword. She says that both have their place, and that both are good skills for any man who must provide for his livelihood and protect himself and his family. But that the bow, unlike the sword, serves more than one purpose and should come first. He asks if she can shoot, and she confirms that she can. He gives Sir Possible’s bow a try, and shoots quite well. He asks if his skill meets with her approval. She says he drops his elbow too much, but that his form is good for the practice yard. He laughs, and agrees that it is so but usually people won’t tell him that. She observes that surrounding yourself with people who don’t tell you the truth doesn’t seem very wise. He shrugs, and says that is what it means to be King. Offers her the bow. She takes it and shoots. Her form is better than his, and he says so. She thanks him, and he leaves. Ron asks what that was about, and she shrugs. “That I’m not fit to be queen, mostly likely.” She doesn’t care. Although he is very beautiful.

The third time they meet, it’s on the hunt. She carries her bow, but it’s unstrung on her back. He asks why she isn’t prepared to join. She says that today, she prefers simply to ride. He observes that her seat is very good, and she asks if he often observes the seats of the women he rides with. He replies with a grin that it is a perk of being a King. She has heard that he often has women to his rooms at night, and is not surprised. She rolls her eyes, but observes that his own seat is quite fine as well with a straight face. He laughs, and calls her impertinent. He is called away by another, but somehow suddenly she is the favorite of the King.

That night at the banquet, she finds herself seated next to him, and is confused. Until he explains that she is neither boring nor vapid and therefore a far better dinner companion than most of the people who have come to court him. They speak of horses and archery and the game from some days earlier. The next few days he is busy in meetings, but her presence is requested on a ride with him some days later. She goes, and is surprised to find there is no one else going but them and a few guards. She still goes, curious, and finds they go to a quiet spot with some food and settle in for the King to read. He offers her a book to. He simply wants the quiet, and figured she would understand. She does. They read, and eventually return. She still thinks he’s beautiful, and briefly entertains the idea of being queen, but knows it’s not for her.

She is surprised, therefore, when her father and mother arrive at the palace. 

The King is furious. Lord Drakken contacted the girl’s parents behind his back to discuss a marriage proposal, and put the King in an awkward spot. He does make a good point in that he likes the girl better than all his other options, and would probably not hate being married to her. It’s just for looks, as everyone knows, he doesn’t actually have to sleep with her. Arrangements of state work like that all the time. 

In the end, he decides to leave it up to the Princess. 

The Princess is in shock at what her parents say, because that can’t possibly be right. But before she can protest, her father is going on to say that it could save the Kingdom. There is a threat to their west, but banded together no one could stop them. Which leaves the Princess with a dilemma. 

The King calls her for a private meeting.

“I am going to be entirely upfront with you. I do not wish to get married. I rather like my freedoms, that is one of the only things being King is good for.” Grumbling now. “But, I must do as I must, and that means being wed apparently. You are...not a vapid idiot.” She raises her brows slowly. “You are, actually, quite intelligent.” Grudging. “And honest and....kind.” Shrugging. “So...if I must, you are my first choice.”

“And my face is acceptable as well?” Dryly.

“I...actually think you are quite beautiful,” not meeting her eyes, she thinks he might be blushing. “But I did not wish to mention it for reasons of my own.”

“Which are?”

“It is probably best if I simply show you.” He starts to remove his tunic. 

“Your grace!” 

“I swear I am not going to touch you or do anything wrong, I just need you to see.” He sounds more annoyed than anything else, so she stays, but poised to fly. When his shirt comes off, she sees a complicated piece of leather and padding underneath. The stomach area is shaped to mimic muscles, like she has seen on some men. That’s when the cursing begins, as he’s trying to undo laces that he’s clearly not meant to undo himself. 

“Your grace...?”

“Can you...can you just pull at this cord? Please?” She does. The leatherwork gives away, and he pulls it up over his head. And he...is a she. 

“Breasts,” the Princess said before she could stop herself. “You have...you are...?”

“A woman. Yes.”

She points to his pants and his obvious bulge. “What is that, then?”

Shedrick sighs, reaches down, and pulls out...a sock. “Tada.” He...she, and suddenly Kim can see it now that she’s topless. The leather bulk obscures how narrow his, well her, waist is. How pronounced her curves. Clearing her throat, the King...Queen? Crosses her arms, and gives Kim a pointed look.

“I am so sorry, your grace,” the Princess said as she quickly dropped her gaze to the floor, realizing she had been openly staring. “I did not...”

“It’s...alright. It is why I went through the bother of removing it all.” Sighing. “It feels good to have it off a moment. Especially in this heat.”

“I suppose you must always have it on.”

“Yes, always. Except when I am in my personal chambers.”

“The...the women who visit you?”

“Very well paid to come read or play music for the ‘King’, and then gossip about his voracious appetite in bed.” Shrugs. “It was a good ruse, for a time. I suppose it would be wrong to keep it up if we wed...” Glancing at her, gauging her response.

Kim goes very still. Wed...to a woman? Pretending to be a man? Would she...expect...

“This would be purely contractual,” Shedrick went on briskly as she began to put the leatherwork back on. Automatically the Princess moved to help. “Thank you. You would, of course, have your own rooms if you wished and our paths need only cross when required. It would be expected that I would visit you, some, but...it would just be for show.”

A long silence.

“Of course...you are not required to accept. I do ask that-”

“I accept.”

“Why?” Surprised. Lacing her...his shirt back up. “You will not have children. I, obviously, cannot impregnate you and so one of my brother’s children will inherit the throne. You will be far from your family and friends. You will be, for want of a better word, alone.”

“My family needs help. Marrying you gets them that help. I have...other reasons, but...they aren’t as important as that.”

“Safety for your family.” Shaking her head. “Not many would so willingly sacrifice themselves.”

“You think me foolish.”

“I think you very different from me.” Tying his necktie. “You are certain you want to do this?”

“Yes, your grace.”

“Very well. I suppose I should do it properly.” Getting down one knee, he presents her with a plain silver and green ring. “Princess, would you wed a King?”

“I would.” She allows him to put it on her finger.

The wedding is beautiful and lavish and her parents are so very happy. She is content, which makes them happier. Sir Ron isn’t entirely thrilled, but his attention has been captured by an ambassador’s daughter. It helps ease his mind. Lady Monique ends up staying as Kim’s lady-in-waiting, to see to her maids and her rooms. 

At the wedding, the Princess surprises the King by kissing him on the lips for their wedding ceremony. Later, she says she thought it best to do the thing properly, so no one would think to ask. He does dote on her in public, as an attached fiance should.

Their rooms are attached, and he comes to visit every night at first. For the look of the thing. She asks about growing up a boy (due to his elder brother's death as a child, just before his birth, and his father deciding in a panic that the new child must all be male regardless due to her mother's poor health, a different child was presented at the official proof ceremony and ever since then the secret is carefully kept amongst a very small circle of people), and they share a great many stories together. He is a bit vain and lazy, but he isn’t a bad King. She’s stubborn and prideful, but she’s honest and cares about people. 

A month into their marriage, he asks her to begin attending some of the monarch functions. With the thought that in his absence, she could take over. She does. In public, they are all that is perfect and correct. They frequently escape for an afternoon of reading, though now he always lays with his head in her lap ‘for the look of the thing.’ 

Queen Kim decides to do a few ‘for the look of the things’ herself. She kisses him on the cheek in greeting now, and takes his hand on occasion when they’re walking together in the halls. She also does some research, and stains her sheets from time to time to fool the servants. He laughs hysterically when he finds out, but calls her very clever just the same and kisses her for it. 

The King offers to teach the Queen more of hand to hand combat in private since she insists on not having a body guard. She accepts, and surprises him by having a rather useful collection of abilities already. They wrestle and spar most evenings now. One night, they’re lying on the Queen’s bed afterwards, and Kim invites him to stay. Just to sleep, she clarifies quickly.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Looking away. “I just thought it would be nice not to be alone.” He stays. They hold hands, and sleep. 

After that, he starts staying almost every night, unless working late keeps him away altogether. After a few weeks, holding hands turns to lying side by side, which turns to holding one another. 

“Kim, I want to...”

“I want you to.”

They kiss. It leaves them both a bit giddy. The next day the King is nearly useless. When asked about he, he simply says that the best thing a woman can do is to find a way to surprise you. That is met with laughter and congratulations on his part. He shrugs, and says he is a lucky man. 

It takes weeks to work up to actually taking off their clothes. Both are hesitant and nervous, and there’s plenty of mistakes made along the way. Kim doesn’t tell anyone, but one morning she and the ‘king’ sleep late, and Monique walks in. Kim orders her out immediately, and her lady obeys. She explains later that the King does not like to be seen without his clothes, which the lady promises to be careful not to look. It has to be enough. 

The King begins to be more physical with his Queen outside of their bedroom, putting his arm in hers and kissing her in public. The city is quite taken with them, and while the King still has a temper it is known that the Queen keeps him in check.

Of course, nothing is perfect forever. 

Something goes wrong. Not sure if it is a demand for an heir, or something else, but in time it comes to pass that either someone threatens to unmask the King or threatens to break apart the marriage if an heir isn’t produced. If it’s the King’s fault, he isn’t fit to be King. Etc. Not sure how they get around it, but the end result would be they are still married, and an heir is in place. The King’s identity is kept secret from the general public, but more people know now. Monique and Ron, Kim’s parents. 

The King and Queen are quite happy the way things are. 

The end. 


End file.
